The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIESM’, was discovered in March, 1999 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIESM’ originated from a cross between hybrid Azalea ‘EMBERS’ (‘Conleb’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581) and hybrid Azalea ‘September Morn’ (unpatented) in Lawrenceville, Ga. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, growth habit, and cold hardiness.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings was performed in Dearing, Ga. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.